


Somewhere Nothing's Wrong

by apparentlytaboo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlytaboo/pseuds/apparentlytaboo
Summary: “Sometimes the TARDIS feels bad for me... and she takes me somewhere where nothing’s wrong.”-The Doctor, One's Enough by Tierfal





	Somewhere Nothing's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).



> “Sometimes the TARDIS feels bad for me... and she takes me somewhere where nothing’s wrong.”  
> -The Doctor, One's Enough by Tierfal

**Author's Note:**

> A peaceful moment among the chaos. This idea has been creeping up on me and ever since reading One's Enough by Tierfal these words have attached themselves to it in my mind. Thank you to the brilliant Tierfal, for endless entertainment and inspiration.


End file.
